


Art created for Tentacle Reverse Bang

by credoimprobus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Art, Interspecies, Merpeople, Mixed Media, Octopi & Squid, Other, Outer Space, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three encounters with tentacled beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Encounter #1: Space Exploration Is Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Three pieces made for the 2015 round of [Tentacle Big Bang](http://tentaclebigbang.livejournal.com/), which sadly ended up not finishing.
> 
> Used: varying combinations of colour pencil, ink & watercolour washes, digital editing, and ink pen.

  
  



	2. Ship/Giant Cephalopod OTP: The Space AU

  
  



	3. Strange Encounter #2: A Day at the Park

  
  



End file.
